


Guilt

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Thinking about her while jerking off made him feel as though he was just like the noblemen who haunted her.For Wank Week day 3: Guilt
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Guilt

He shouldn’t be this horny over her - simply by  _ thinking  _ about her. It felt so wrong, knowing exactly what she had gone through, hell, he went through some of the same shit himself. But he was into her. He had grown fond of her after getting to know her better - hearing her laugh, sing, shout his name when he had snuck up on her and scared her. Even the little snort that slipped out when she was laughing hard he found adorable. Hell, he blurted that word before he could stop himself. He liked her. And it scared him too. He never liked anyone the way he liked Dorothea before. 

He wondered how her lips would feel on his, how she’d taste - most likely like peaches, how she’d feel in his arms. Everything he wondered about her. 

Then his mind wandered to how she would sound when he started kissing down her neck, how soft her skin would feel as he undressed her. And goddess, her chest. 

His cock throbbed in the confines of his pants at that thought. He never thought about actually wanting and enjoying sex until Dorothea. He wanted to feel her breasts in his hands, kiss them, play with her nipples and hear her gasp and moan. Was she sensitive there..? She must’ve been, right? Maybe he’d be lucky to find out. He let out a frustrated huff when he felt a dribble of precum on his tip as he thought about cumming on those tits of hers. 

Yeah. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he took care of his.. problem. 

With some shifting, he freed his cock from his nightwear and gasped as soon as his hand wrapped around his length. Fuck. He was so sensitive and horny tonight, already dripping with precum. Damn it. He was  _ really _ into her. And he shouldn’t be. She deserved so much better than him. He had nothing to offer her and he had been so rude, standoffish in the beginning and he couldn’t help but wonder what she saw in him to keep coming back. Meanwhile, here he was, jerking off to thoughts of her. He was just as dirty as those noblemen who’ve touched her - if not worse. He felt like this was a lot worse. He was a dirty person himself. Stained and ruined by the same nobles who had most likely touched her. He was their puppet. As she had been too. But she didn’t deserve someone as dirty as him. But he  _ wanted  _ her. And that feeling along would eat him alive after this was all said and done. He knew she didn’t want to be thought about this way - they actually spoke about that one night when they were drinking together and had a heart to heart. And it had been that night he realized he  _ liked  _ her. He wanted to protect her and made sure no one else would hurt her. But yet.. he felt like he was harming her right now. 

But this was normal to feel, right? When you were genuinely interested and attracted to someone and they were perhaps into you, sex could happen. It was natural.

At least that’s what Yuri told himself as he stroked his cock. Goddess, he wasn’t going to last. That was embarrassing. He was better than this. 

His other hand went to cup himself and bit back a groan, feeling the tingle up his spine. Gods. He had learned that Dorothea had never been eaten out before and he wanted to be the first to go down on her. He wanted to feel her squirm, her thighs, goddess her  _ thighs,  _ around his head as he thrusted his tongue into her folds. He wanted to know how she tasted, wanted to hear her moans and moan  _ his  _ name specifically. He would let her pull at his hair and grind against his face for her to cum. He’d suck on her clit to make her scream, let her suffocate him with her thighs. And when Dorothea did cum, he’d lick up every last drop she had to offer him. She deserved to feel good, she deserved to have orgasms during sex. He wanted to provide her with that. 

And fuck, he was stroking faster now, spreading his precum and feeling the heat pool in his belly. A shaky moan slipped out past his lips simply thinking about her cunt surrounding his cock, how warm and tight she’d be. He hardly ever took control but for Dorothea? He’d fuck her if she asked him too. If she wanted to ride him? Very much okay with that too. Whatever made her feel good. That is all he cared about - her pleasure. 

Except, he wouldn’t dare spill inside her. Not at all. Especially with the risks that posed. He’d gladly cum between her thighs or in her mouth or even her tits. 

And the simple thought of cumming all over her chest sent him over the edge then, the orgasm taking him by complete surprise. 

“Dorothea—!” He moaned out her name as he spilled onto his stomach, coating his hand as well as he stroked himself through his orgasm until it became too much. 

He was catching his breath, lips parted as he glanced down at the mess on his stomach and his spent dick. “Fuck.” He cursed out under his breath, laying back and taking a deep breath. 

The guilt immediately washed over him, feeling dirtier than what he currently was. It almost made him want to cry. His chest felt tight and so did his throat, closing his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. No. He refused to cry over this guilt. Not tonight. Instead, he only laughed to himself and shook his head as he glanced up at the ceiling. 

“I really am a fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha first yurithea fic done ayy. I just really love their dynamic and felt this theme fit them so well.


End file.
